My Lord
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Rin has been following Sesshoumaru for most of her life and has fallen for him but he doesn’t realize that she does. Will he see that she loves him? Will he love in return? PGSM star


Summary: Rin has been following Sesshoumaru for most of her life and has fallen for him but he doesn't realize that she does. Will he see that she loves him? Will he love in return? PGSM star

**My Lord**

It had been another cold day in Feudal Japan and Rin was riding on AhUn shivering; Jaken was in the same state as her except he was on the ground shivering but her Lord no not her Lord he looked the same as usual. Not even trace of him signalled he was cold, Rin mentioned this to Kagome once but Inuyasha butted in and said it was because he was cold blooded; she knew he lord was a merciless demon but she never looked at him as cold blooded. If he was he would never have taken her in and cared for her.

It was beginning to fall dark and all she could hear was Jaken moaning at the weather and shuffling in the trees "Master Jaken, could please stop moaning it is aggravating" Rin snapped

"I do as I please wench, you of all people have no right to talk to me in such a way" Jaken snapped back "You disgusting, vile thing you have no right to follow us; you don't even have to right to live. You should be dead" Rin was hurt by his words and got down from AhUn, she had no shoes on and was treading through snow and ice which began to numb and cut her feet; Sesshoumaru saw her and looked annoyed with how she was neglecting her feet

"Rin, stop that" Sesshoumaru ordered as he lifted her bridal style "Why are you injuring yourself?" Rin's tears were freezing her face and looked to her Lord

"I like to walk in the snow milord and if I have to hurt myself to be happy then that's what I'll do" She said with a sad smile. "Please out me down Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish to walk in the snow"

"Then you'll do so tomorrow when Jaken goes and retrieves some shoes for you" Jaken gapped whilst Sesshoumaru continued to walk "Keep your eyes open Rin" He said as she began to get sleepy "If you fall asleep here you could possibly die from pneumonia" Rin nodded and snuggled closer to her Lord, as she did this he tightened his grip on her as to protect her "There's an abandoned cave over there, Jaken follow with AhUn"

"Yes milord" When they got into the cave Sesshoumaru put Rin down and turned to Jaken "What is it that you wish Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Find some firewood and some food for Rin" Jaken nodded and ran outside. Sesshoumaru turned to scan the cave of any poisons or anything that could harm humans or demons, when he was sure there was nothing something caught his eye to the right of him; he turned to see Rin shivering violently. He walked over and kneeled in front of her "Are you cold Rin?"

"Oh no Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm strong I'm ok" She then sneezed, he gave her one of his rare smirks

"Just because you're cold doesn't mean you're weak" He said as he pulled his cloak from his back and wrapped it around Rin's shoulders "If you're in any discomfort don't be afraid to tell me, do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Lord Sesshoumaru; I just don't want to be a burden"

"You're not happy" He said as he wrapped her more in the cloak "Is there something troubling you?"

"I-I'm just tired my Lord, you would think I have travelled with you most of my life and am now 16 you wouldn't think that I would get tired so easily" She smiled sadly "I guess humans just can't take a lot of challenge, we're just weak"

"You've been around Jaken too much" He said as he stood "Get some rest – everybody needs rest" He then left her to her thoughts. Rin looked at the silk white cloak around her and brought it to her face and inhaled the scent; Sesshoumaru saw this and walked over to her once again "Are you still cold?" Rin couldn't tell him what she was really doing so she gave him a nod. He then pulled her to her feet and pulled her back so now she was curled up in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her to give her extra warmth "Are you warm now?"

"Yes milord" She leaned her head in the crook of his neck, her warm breath on his neck caused shivers down his spine; Rin felt him shiver and sat up "Are you cold milord?" He shook his head which made Rin tilt her head in confusion "Just relax" He pulled her back into his embrace as Jaken returned, he looked at Rin in disgust, gave her some fruit and lit the fire. Rin looked at the entrance of the cave and jumped up "Lord Sesshoumaru, look it's snowing" She said whilst pointing outside "It's so beautiful" She then lay back down onto her Lord's chest _'And romantic' _She giggled to herself. She wrapped her arms just above his waist and sighed happily _'This will most probably be the only time I will ever be able to lie in my Lord's arms' _She was about to drift off when Sesshoumaru began to move beneath her "What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Stay here" He said as he set her down beside him "I smell Naraku's scent" He then unsheathed his sword and ran out of the cave. Jaken walked over to Rin and looked angry

"What"

"Why were you in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms?"

"Because I was cold"

"Well, keep your hands off my Lord" Jaken squawked "He doesn't need some filthy human touching him"

"Just because you love him Jaken" Jaken then hit Rin in the face with his staff which made three scram marks across his face

"Just leave you filthy excuse of a female" Rin got up and ran out into the cold snow bleeding and in tears, she kept on running until she saw Sesshoumaru speaking with Kagura, Naraku's follower _'Why is Lord Sesshoumaru with Kagura?'_

"Kagura, leave my sight immediately" Sesshoumaru ordered

"Sesshoumaru, if you wanted me to leave so badly, why did you come when you picked up my scent?"

"I thought that it was Naraku and you know that already" Rin then saw Kagura wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck "What are you doing?"

"Giving you something that we both desire" She then leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, Rin went eye wide. He then pushed her off and grabbed her by the throat

"Maybe I should give Naraku a taste of what I'm going to do to him when I've caught him by killing you slowly and painfully"

"Sorry Sesshoumaru but I think you need to see to your ward and need to be taking off" She managed to get free of him and took to the skies. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin's scent behind a tree

"Come here Rin" Rin came over to him whilst wiping her tears, when she was a few feet from him she kept her gaze on the floor "Look at me" She didn't she just let another tears leave her face "I'm not going to repeat myself" Rin looked up at him and he caught the scram marks on her face; he then cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across the wound "Who dared to harm you?"

"M-master Jaken" She said whilst shivering "He told me to leave so I did so"

"He knows full well this weather will kill you, you could have least kept my cloak on"

"It must've fallen off when I left the cave" He then lifted her bridal style and started making their way back to the cave

"When we arrive back at camp I will tend to your wounds" He said unemotionally but his eyes betrayed him with emotion "They won't heal if I do them here"

"There's no need to go to that trouble for me milord"

"I want to" He pulled her closer and they entered the cave; when he walked in he saw Jaken waving his staff at AhUn as if trying to warn them off "Jaken" He said as he set Rin down "Care to explain the marks on Rin's face" But before he could answer Sesshoumaru beat him and threw him outside "don't come back until I'm awake at dawn" Jaken nodded scared and ran off. Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of Rin and saw that her feet were damaged "Your feet have turned blue" He grabbed his cloak from the floor, tore it in half and wrapped it around her feet "They should be back to normal tomorrow"

"Sorry for neglecting your belongings milord" Sesshoumaru then positioned Rin so that she was facing him and one foot was either side of his waist

"Stop apologizing and stay still" He then wrapped one of his arms behind her back and cupped her cheek with the other "I am only doing this to heal your wounds so don't be afraid" He then leaned down to her cheek and started to lick her wound

"Ah" She didn't know whether to wince or moan. He couldn't help but like the taste of her so when the wound was healed he kept on licking her convincing himself he was just doing this to make sure her wound was healed; he then heard her moan and jumped back. Rin covered her mouth, blushed and bowed "Sorry milord. I-I didn't mean to"

"Shh" He said as he pulled her onto his chest "You're a young woman now you can't but starting to feel pleasured every time you're touched by the opposite sex" She blushed even redder which he guessed "I only healed you like that because a dog demon's saliva can heal wounds and I assumed you didn't want any scars on your face"

"Thank you" She blushed, she didn't know if she could go even redder "Milord..."

"What is it?"

"Why did Kagura...uh"

"Kiss me"

"Why did she?"

"Because she desires me"

"She loves you?"

"In so many words yes"

"Do you hold feelings for her?"

"No Rin I don't" She winced at how he spoke, he saw this and sighed "I already have someone, you know that"

"Yes, your sister's friend and guard Aino Minako" He gave her a nod "Will she approve of how I am sitting on you milord?"

"We're not doing any harm" Rin closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her Lord "Try and get some sleep, we will be returning to the palace tomorrow" She gave a nod and fell asleep. The next morning Rin woke to shouting outside the cave and Jaken sitting in the cave with a group of girl which she knew very well; it was Lady Usagi – Sesshoumaru's sister and her guards but one was missing, where was Minako

"Good morning Rin" Usagi said as she hugged her "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, where are Lord Sesshoumaru and Aino Minako?"

"They're outside talking well shouting"

"Why"

"Minako was worried about him and she got annoyed when he told her he didn't care" Meanwhile outside

"Sesshoumaru, why have you been treating me so wrongly lately? I told you before I will never take such ignorance from any man" Minako said "You don't love me anymore do you?"

"Don't be foolish you know I do"

"Well you never tell me" Rin and Usagi went by the wall so that they could see and hear everything "Sesshoumaru please" She grabbed his arms and looked pleadingly into his eyes "Tell me that you love me" He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips

"I love you"

"And would you ever go with another woman?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer me"

"No I wouldn't"

"So why do you have Kagura's scent all over you?"

"Because she forced herself onto my lips last night" Minako turned from him and stormed into the forest, Sesshoumaru sighed annoyed and followed her; he found her leaning against a tree sobbing "Minako"

"Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru"

"NO" He pulled her to face him and growled at her "Why don't you trust me Minako? We are to be married and all you do is get suspicious"

"Because I love you too much to lose you, you never ask me to come with you on trips, you keep Rin by your side, completely shut me out and only show me any compassion when we're in bed" He kissed her hard on the lips as she sobbed, he leaned into her ear and whispered

"I'm sorry..." Minako went eye wide "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain" He kissed her again but this time she responded; Rin and Usagi had followed them into the forest and watched from a tree

"I'm sorry for not trusting you" Minako said "I love you so much I can't imagine you being in anyone else's arms"

"Neither can I" He held her close "Minako"

"Yes"

"Will you honour me with a child?"

"You want a baby with me?"

"Yes" Minako jumped, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately

"Of course I will bear you child, the heir to the Western lands"

"We will marry first"

"Yes"

5 years later Sesshoumaru and Minako were married and had a child, today Minako had taken the her friends and the baby to see her mother whilst Sesshoumaru and Rin stayed at home. It had turned 10pm and Sesshoumaru entered Rin's room "Good evening Rin" He said as he sat beside her

"Good evening my lord" She said as she sat on his lap

"You know what I want"

"As usual milord" She started kissing him on the lips and pulled him onto the bed "Milord if you could marry me would you?"

"Yes Rin, Minako was an accident and I want you now and forever"

"You've got it" Then Sesshoumaru and Rin had a night of bliss under the stars

**Hope you like my oneshot **


End file.
